The present invention relates to an engine deceleration control system for an internal combustion engine.
For the purpose of improving fuel consumption of an internal combustion engine, there is a trend of expanding a fuel cut range during engine deceleration, and this expansion of the fuel cut range therefore affects the durability against engine stall. U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,247 (≈JP-A-11-148402) discloses an engine deceleration control device which detects a decreasing variation of engine speed during a deceleration of an engine and corrects a supplied air quantity toward an increased side. More specifically, the engine deceleration control device is arranged to firmly prevent the drop of engine speed during a radial engine deceleration by increasing the increased correction quantity of the supplied air quantity according to the increase of the engine deceleration.